Loopy
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. Ally encounters a troubling situation when Austin comes back from the dentist on laughing gas and still believes she is his girlfriend. Austin/Ally. Oneshot. (Set after Couples and Careers but before the Season 2 Finale)


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally although I wish I did.**

****_*A Re-Upload that was highly requested.* (I left the previous author notes as well)_****

****_Previously Published: 10-14-13_****

**Author's Note: **This is set after the episode 'Couples & Careers' but somewhere before the season 2 finale. I apologise for any typos/grammatical errors in advance!

* * *

><p><strong>Loopy - By CatchTheRainbow<strong>

"That's not how calculators usually work Dez."

"Yeah, but it's way more fun writing stupid words than finding out the answer to an algebra equation." Trish rolled her brown eyes. If she just ignored the tall weirdo standing next to her for five more minutes she would soon enough be free and walking out of the Sonic Boom store with a wad of money in her pocket. Minding the store for Ally while she practiced songs could such be a hard job, especially if you had Dez around annoying you to know end - but hey, money was one of the only things she really lived and breathed for. That and Ryan Gosling.

"Ugh, I only have to tolerate your presence for like four and a half minutes so I'll just ignore you then." Nobody was really around today, and so just as she was about to get out one of her emergency magazines that she left under the store counter, a rather girlish giggle grasped her attention. Both Trish and Dez turned around to see where the sound was coming from, and were met with an interesting sight.

Austin Moon stalked - well more like stumbled - in through the entrance with a dazed yet over joyous look on his face. His eyes were lightened with happiness and he was still giggling as he walked up to the counter.

"Heyyyyy Guys. Hoooow's it gooooing?" He greeted, slamming his hands on top of the counter top with a grin so wide it could almost put Dez to shame. Trish and Dez simply stared back at him, failing to reply for a few moments.

"Uh...Austin, are you okay?" Trish asked, while taking a step back away from the counter; a little more than slightly creeped out over the look on Austin's face. Dez nodded in agreement, still not finding words to speak out loud yet.

"I'm fine Trish-Kebab, just spectacular." He giggled again, and did a quick twirl before facing Trish and Dez once again. Trish once again lost the will to speak. Had he actually just dared to call her _Trish-Kebab?_

"Dude, do you have a death wish?" Dez had finally found the will to say this out loud, but the wonder in his voice was evident. Austin simply shrugged at them, an overbearing smile lifting his lips upwards. Trish misinterpreted this as a mocking smile and rushed over the counter to claw his eyes out. If it wasn't for the oddly quick reflexes of Dez, she would've probably succeeded. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back with surprisingly strong force. Austin took a small, slow step back and simply laughed once again.

"Why so serious?" He asked, watching her attempt to free herself from Dez's grip.

"Let me go Dez, he's mocking me!"

"You don't really want to do this Trish." His arms encircled her waist tighter once she lunged forward in another attempt to get away.

"Oh yes I do. I'll punch that creepy smile off of his face."

"But you can't Trishyyy," Austin told her, rocking back and forth on his heels and singing her name. "Or that means I'll be going to the dentist twice today." Trish stopped struggling in Dez's hold and stilled in his arms once she registered his words.

"Wait...what do you mean twice?" She asked slowly, feeling the anger she had been harboring slowly evaporating as she connected the dots as to why he might have been acting this way.

"Well I went there this morning silly! They took out some wisdom teeth, but it's okay. It didn't hurt or anything because I was on morphineeeee."

"You mean you still _are_ on morphine." She said with a sigh and tried to glance at Dez to see his reaction to all of this. It was then she realized the reason she was having so much trouble doing so was because his arms were still around her. Cheeks reddening, she quickly broke his grasp. Dez coughed awkwardly, his own face heating up.

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever makes you happy my curly haired friend. You too Dez-mister." Upon hearing the nickname, Dez smiled to himself.

"Dez-mister...I like it." Trish gave him one of her infamous looks before rolling her eyes at him and turning back to Austin.

"I'll let you off this time because you're a loopy mess, but if there so happens to be a next time...oooh you don't even want to know."

**-AXA-**

Ally Dawson was alone in the practice room, sitting on the piano bench and playing around with a few chords for her new song. She had already come up with a few lines for lyrics that she wasn't too happy with and the song itself wasn't going right. The words weren't flowing as well as they usually would. She needed something to be her muse and the one thing, the one person that usually filled that role wasn't available. If only Austin were here to -

"Hey my little goose pickle." A sultry voice whispered in her ear driving her out of her thoughts. Ally yelped and would've probably fallen out of her seat if it weren't for the strong arms that were already wrapped around her waist.

"Austin?!" She shrieked, once she'd realized who the culprit was. Austin laughed but wouldn't let go of her, in fact if anything he was snuggling closer to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ally couldn't help but tense at the contact. What on earth was he doing?

"Sorry for scaring you, you just looked so adorable sitting over here that I couldn't help but practically run over." What? Her mind screamed.

"Wh-what?" She stammered out loud. Something was very wrong here. Austin was now even nuzzling his nose into the space where he shoulder and neck met.

"You smell soooo good." He whispered loudly and let out a giggle she was pretty sure she'd never heard come out of him before. Ever. This is what prompted her to take action. She turned around in his embrace and looked up to face him, causing him to let go of her.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting as if you've been deprived of air or you've been playing with the helium balloons again..." That's when it hit her. Helium. Gas. She did know that he had been at the dentist earlier today and if he was acting like this now that he was back they must have given him something.

"Austin, did they give you anything at the dentist today?"

"Nothing but a healthy set of teeth." He grinned at her, his eyes illuminated with happiness. "Oh, and morphine."

"Well then that makes sense." She muttered to herself. She suddenly felt like she had this situation more under control and so standing up, her lips formed an understanding smile.

"Austin, I need you to listen to me very carefully." She put her hands on his shoulders to make sure she got his attention. This was technically a bad idea, for his arms found their way around her middle again and he quickly pulled her closer. She yelped, not expecting to find herself practically flush against his chest.

"What is it my little Allygator?" She found herself speechless, as he smiled down at her. His fingers were pressing light circles into her lower back.

"I-I...uh..." Her heartbeat was speeding up, what was she supposed to be doing again? Oh, right, setting him straight.

"Austin," She started again after snapping out of her trance. "You're pretty much loopy from the gas the dentist has given you. You don't know what you're saying." Austin stared down at her for a long minute and just as she thought she was getting through to him - he started laughing.

"Oh Ally," He said in between fits of laughter, as if what she was saying was the most hilarious thing in the world. "I might be looooopy but that doesn't mean anything! You're so funny babe." Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose against hers gently, and if she hadn't been so shocked she would have shoved him away. Instead she held in a huge startled breath.

"And adorable too." He murmured before pulling away and looking down at her again. His brown eyes roamed hers, and a lazy smile was now plastered on his lips.

"A-Austin," Ally stuttered. "You need to uh...you need to let go of me." At her words, Austin's arms seemed to tighten around her even more.

"But why?" He asked - well more like whined - and all she could do was stare up at him silently because she was beginning to forget why herself. She had missed being in his arms like this. There was something about his embrace that always managed to make her feel safe, and being in such close proximity to Austin always had an effect on her that no one else did. After another long moment of just admiring his handsome features, she managed to snap out of it for the second time.

"Because I'm not your girlfriend any -" but before she could finish her sentence he had her at a momentarily loss again as one of his hands left her waist and came up to tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You, Ally Dawson, have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen." She was sure if it were possible her heart would've skipped a beat. Instead her stomach was bombarded with butterflies. Biting her lip, she tried to hide a bashful smile as she glanced away from him.

"And I don't think you realise what you do to me when you bite your lip like that." She looked his into his eye again and tried not to shake in his arms.

"Austin, I -"

"Shh," He murmured, leaning in closer to her. With a rapidly beating heart Ally just simply watched as his face moved closer. Until eventually, her arms were around his neck, her own eyes were closing and she could feel his soft lips pressed against her own. She almost immediately kissed him back and as their lips moved in sync all she could think about was how she didn't want this to end.

But of course it had to end.

She reluctantly pulled away from his kiss moments later, and even when apart his face seemed to follow hers, as if trying to recapture her lips with his own.

"Austin..." She whispered turning her face away slightly. "We can't." His eyes watched her for a few seconds before a huge dopey smile was plastered on his face again.

"You never usually try to play hard to get." He said, with a short dazed laugh. "But okay, if you insist." She smiled at him, rubbing her thumb across his cheek and relishing this time before it was soon to be over.

Because by this time the next day, he probably wouldn't remember any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay so really I don't like the ending. I feel as if I should end it happier because it seems kind of angsty which was not my intention haha. I'll leave it like this for now, and when I can think of a better ending I'll change it. Thank you so much for reading! If you think this deserves one please leave a review :)

PS: I didn't do my research so I don't even know if the dentist gives people morphine very often...oh well this is just fiction after all haha.


End file.
